


Books

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, crowley thinks hes being slick but he's not, not so oblivious aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: Crowley gifts Aziraphale a book





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom. Just dipping my toe in!

Aziraphale wasn’t one for brevity. He could go on and on about any number of subjects. His most favourite, of course, being literature. Crowley knew this. And yet here he was bestowing yet another book that he had stolen back in the 14th century from a noble that had annoyed him during a party that had been an absolute bore. The book - a thick novel that had once fallen on Crowley’s foot and had, as a result, almost incinerated - was shoved into Aziraphale’s hands as Crowley made his way into the bookshop and headed to the back room. He heard Aziraphale make one of his happy sounds as he followed him into the room. A smile did  _ not _ cross the demon’s face, nope.

“My dear,” Aziraphale said softly behind him as he searched the cabinet for some wine. He found a bottle, turning around and wiggling it towards the angel but he was too captivated by the book to notice. 

Another thing about the angel: once he got his hands on a new book, it was hard to tell when the book ended and Aziraphale started. His face would be stuck between the leather binding until the last page had been read and every letter seen and interpreted by the angel’s blue eyes. It was … adorable but no one said that out loud, it was too nice to be said.

“Thought you might like it,” Crowley replied taking off his glasses as he sat, wine bottle in his hand already uncorked and ready for consumption. He took a sip, letting the liquid warm his chest, as the angel sat next to him, his eyes never looking anywhere except the book. He ran a hand over the cover, his hands gently tracing the intricate letters of the title. “It’s in mint condition. I found it while… cleaning.”

“It’s beautiful,” Aziraphale whispered, finally turning those eyes to Crowley. “Thank you.”

Crowley wasn’t one for sappy moments. He would run away at the first sign of them. Through the years, Aziraphale had learned that the demon felt strongly about things in a way that was so reminiscent of angels that Aziraphale began to think that maybe, just maybe, there was still some angel left in him. He would never dare voice that to the demon and so, he had learned to communicate in other ways. 

In this instance, sitting next to him with the gifted book in his hand, Aziraphale reached out with his left hand and took the demon’s hand, squeezing it gently until yellow eyes met his. 

“Thank you, really,” he repeated.

“Ngk,” Crowley muttered, eyes glued to Aziraphale’s. “Don’t mention it. Really, don’t.”

And he won’t. Until the next time Crowley gifts him another book and another and another.


End file.
